


L'Heure Du Jour Perdu.

by holdthelina



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdthelina/pseuds/holdthelina





	L'Heure Du Jour Perdu.

Tandis que les ombres joyeuses et bruyantes s'éloignaient, Haruka les regarda partir, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Rejetant un coup d'oeil sur la toile, maintenant tâchée d'une multitude de couleurs, il sourit.

"Contente de voir que tu l'aimes bien,"

Exprima alors de nulle part une jeune fille aux deux couettes noires, agenouillée par terre.

Elle rangeait les divers tubes de peinture et pinceaux dans la petite boîte en bois que le garçon près d'elle avait apportée.

"Oui, je l'appré-"

Levant ses yeux de l'oeuvre, il dit alors, surpris, tout en s'agenouillant lui aussi.

"Aaaah, non, non, ne t'embête pas, je vais le faire !"

Mais Takane était trop rapide : elle fourra tout ce qu'il restait dans la boîte, et se redressa d'un coup sec.

Surplombant alors le jeune homme, elle dit, avec un sourire espiègle,

"Trop tard."

Il se remit debout, tenant encore la toile, et en souriant tendrement.

"C'est gentil, merci."

Elle sourit.

Une atmosphère douce et de plus en plus orangée entouraient les deux personnes, et bientôt, on pouvait apercevoir le ciel du crépuscule dans le reflet de l'eau.

Un petit silence, mélangé aux faibles clapotis de la riviège, occupa également l'air environnant.

Haruka regarda une dernière fois la toile qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Beaucoup de bleu, pas mal de rouge, un peu de jaune, de vert, de mauve, d'orange par-ci par- là...

Oui, voilà à quoi ressemblait "l'amitié" pour Haruka.

"... Mais du coup, tu as trouvé ta définition de 'l'amitié' ?"

Cette question, bien qu'attendue, n'avait pas de réponse en mots.

Haruka montra fièrement le tableau à la jeune femme à la tache de peinture sur la joue droite.

Cette dernière soupira gentiement.

"Non, une définition, pas une image, bêta."

Il rit un peu, avant de dire,

"Tu ne m'as pas donné de définition non plus, Takane ! "

Prise au piège, la concernée roula ses yeux en souriant.

Elle fit un pas, puis deux, puis plusieurs vers la route, avant de se retourner ;

"Ben alors, on rentre ou pas, monsieur le peintre ?"

En voyant son visage illuminé par le soleil couchant, Haruka approuva, et se mit lui aussi à marcher.

Alors en route, la propriétaire de la veste bleue aux bandes blanches, d'ailleurs tâchée suite à l'activité artistique, ajouta un commentaire.

"Ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'on ne s'était pas revus, non ?"

Haruka se demandait, "parle-t-elle de nous deux ou du mekakushi dan ?", mais décida d'opter pour la seconde option afin d'éviter une quelconque situation embarrassante.

"Oui, cela me fait plaisir de les voir heureux et en bonne santé."

Takane rigola légèrement, la boîte de pinceaux toujours dans ses bras.

"Haha, ouais, clair. Mais je voulais dire, toi et moi. Vu que tu étais en rééducation... tout ça..."

Elle remua sa main légèrement, comme pour dissiper quelque chose.

"Mais sinon, oui, c'est cool de se revoir tous. J'étais choquée d'apprendre que Marry travaillait !"

A-t-elle rapidement ajouté.

Haruka hocha la tête pour approuver, espérant aborder le point que Takane avait rapidement mentionné.

Bien sûr, il savait que parler de ce sujet maintenant rendrait l'atmosphère pesante, cependant...

"... T'es pas trop, genre... fatigué ? Je veux dire, tu viens à peine de la rééducation, et t'as gambadé toute la journée..."

Haruka commençait réellement à s'attrister du souci qu'elle se faisait pour lui, mais ressentait comme une forme de petite joie au fond de lui, mais après tout, Takane était gentille, alors était-il réellement surpris ?

Il a continué à marcher.

"Oui, je vais bien. Ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir remarcher librement."

Haruka tourna ses yeux vers elle, tout en tenant encore plus près la peinture.

"C'est gentil de t'en inquiéter."

À ces mots, la jeune demoiselle donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule d'Haruka.

"Arrête d'être aussi coincé. Relax."

Haruka obéit, en se laissant sourire un peu plus, mais les mots de Takane raisonnaient dans sa tête comme le bruit de ses pas sur le béton tiède.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer mais Takane le devança,

"Tu vas rentrer tout de suite chez toi ? Il est assez tard."

Elle lui posa la question d'un air inintéressé.

"... Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire, alors..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Peut-être dans l'espoir que son "amie" lui propose quelque chose.

Mais rien ne vint.

Elle fit juste un "Hm." sans aller plus loin.

Il ne serait pas étonnant de dire qu'aucun des jeunes gens ne voulait réellement que la conversation s'arrête ici, après tout, cependant, c'est un silence brutal et profondément douloureux qui emplit l'atmosphère à ce moment-là.

Haruka regardait parfois du coin de l'oeil la jeune femme au visage mélancholique mais heureux, légèrement tiré par la fatigue.

Cela n'était pas nouveau : Haruka ignorait encore la signification de l'amitié, ce qui est, en soi, assez ironique, vu qu'il avait justement recueilli les témoignages de tous ses "amis" pour le mettre sur la piste.

Il savait déjà que le Mekakushi Dan, donc ses membres, étaient ses amis, après tout, Takane le lui avait dit et il était parfaitement d'accord avec.

Toutefois, une chose mijotait dans sa tête : comment cela se fait-il que Takane, qui agissait bien en tant qu'amie, ne se soit pas incluse dedans ?

Pourtant, elle faisait bien partie du Mekakushi Dan, non ? Membre numéro 6, même.

Haruka y avait déjà réfléchi par le passé : Takane était à coup sûr sur sa liste d'"amis", mais un genre de pincement au coeur survenait lors de cette appellation.

Bien sûr, il avait beau être un imbécile, il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même : ce qu'il ressentait pour la petite jeune femme, aux yeux transcendants, aux petites lèvres, aux cheveux couleur shungite, et au sourire enchanteur n'était pas que de l'amitié, alors...

Il se sentait un peu stupide d'avoir pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'il serait satisfait avec Takane s'incluant dans ses amis.

Cependant, il savait aussi que des collègues de travail étaient des amis, que la famille était aussi des amis, qu'une épouse était, également, une amie.

Non, non, Haruka se prenait encore la tête, Takane était peut-être trop modeste pour s'inclure ?

Non, cela semblait incorrect.

Tant de choses semblaient incorrectes.

"... Ça va être drôle à faire, le linge..."

Dit Takane avec un ton plaintif, parlant sûrement des tâches de peinture se trouvant sur ses vêtements.

"Ah, oui... je n'avais pas prévu qu'on peigne tous ensemble. Désolé."

"Tu dis ça, mais tu n'as pas pris de tablier ou quoi non plus, Haruka."

Se retournant vers la voix plus bienveillante que d'habitude, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Takane, qui brillaient dans le rougeoiement du soir.

"Eh bien... non, c'est vrai. J'ai oublié."

Uniquement capable de répondre ceci, Haruka, un peu gêné, tenta de sourire malgré les nombreuses pensées qui envahissaient sa tête.

Était-il possible que Takane ait voulu dire quelque chose comme "Je ne suis pas ton amie" ?

Ils continuaient à marcher, et Haruka savait que ces pensées n'allaient pas lui échapper comme celle de prendre un tablier, hors, ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de leurs maisons, et le soleil se couchait déjà, alors combien de temps lui restait-il ?

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

Oh, contrairement à avant, il lui reste beaucoup plus de temps, oui...

Mais sa patience, elle ?

Combien de temps pouvait-elle encore attendre ?

S'il n'éclaircissait pas la situation maintenant, alors il ne dormerait pas de la nuit.

"... Ne te fais pas de souci pour les visites. Je savais que tu étais occupée à aider ta grand-mère."

Cette phrase sortie de nulle part et un peu trop abruptement surprit Takane.

"Hein ? Ah, tu parles de ça. Euh, ouais, c'est pas faux."

Pourquoi perdait-il son temps à dire des choses pareilles ?

Ne pouvait-il donc pas aller droit au but ?

Pam, pam, pam, pam.

On se rapproche.

On respire.

"...Mais Takane, penses-tu vraiment que nous sommes amis ?"

"... Non."

On expire.

Ce dernier souffle, comme coupé, fut le dernier signe d'une longue, longue retenue.

Takane arrêta de marcher.

Haruka également.

Ils étaient tous les deux devant la maison d'Haruka.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne disait la moindre chose.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de finir ma journée ici."

Pour la première fois, Takane répondit :

"Tu sais quoi ? Moi non plus."

Haruka rigola, tenant toujours la peinture dans ses bras.

"J-Je vais quand même déposer ça ici."

Takane hocha la tête et s'avança vers la porte ouverte par Haruka.

Celui-ci déposa avec une grande rapidité le tableau et la boîte que Takane lui avait alors donnée, puis referma la porte comme s'il était en retard.

Il regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, et il la trouva d'un coup si belle, et il comprit qu'aucune définition au monde ne pouvait lui correspondre, et puis de toute façon, il n'était pas très bon avec les mots.

"...M-Mon prochain projet porte sur l'amour. J'aimerais que tu y participes. Avec moi."

Les yeux humides du jeune homme semblait traduire une forte émotion qui allait exploser si Takane ne faisait rien.

Bien qu'étonnée par cette subite proposition, les neurones se sont connectés et bientôt, elle prit l'artiste dans ses bras, d'une manière brusque voire violente, laissant le calme du soir envelopper leur étreinte.

Dans un dernier murmure un peu trop émotif, la jeune femme se confessa.

"Désolée si j'ai pris du temps. Je t'aime."

Il ne sait toujours pas comment vraiment mettre de mot sur "ce genre de chose"

Peut-être parce qu'il s'en était jamais vraiment donné le droit auparavant.

Maintenant, il a beau en avoir le droit, il s'en retrouve incapable.

Mais une chose est sûre,

il n'avait peut-être pas une bonne idée de ce que pouvait représenter de "ce genre de chose", 

mais si, avec Takane, c'était "ce genre de chose"

il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre pour lui apprendre.


End file.
